Blue Harvest Moon
by JamieBakerDC
Summary: A blue harvest moon causes Miss Aubrey's selfish attitude to alternate. A One-Shot. Minor rated T for negative thoughts from Miss Aubrey.


NEW Story about Miss Aubrey from Dance Central. One-Shot story

**References:** There is a Total Drama All Stars reference in this story, just mentioning it.

**Note: **If you don't like this story then leave me alone, I had enough negative reviews already.

**Disclaimer: **Dance Central does not belong to me.

* * *

Everyone knows that Miss Aubrey always cared about herself. No matter the situation, she always cared about herself. Even when she is in the dance crew "Lu$h". She always knew that Angel is such a flirt on her and always cracked his nuts for it, told Glitch to go back to Asia which hurt the prodigy, told Mo, Taye and Lil T to stop thinking that they are awesome, she told Bodie to stop being a pacifist because he won't get a girlfriend for it, told Dare and MacCoy to go back to Dr. Tan because she thought that they were annoying enough as she thought, told Kerith and Jaryn to go to Gothball town because of their attitudes and clothing, she told Emilia to stop pranking her or she will strangle her. And more that are too hard to process.

Well anyway. An hour before dancing with Angel, she got prepared to get into her Dance Central 1 outfit at her bach because she was going to dance to Don't Cha by Pussycat Dolls at the DCI headquarters parking lot with Angel in his Dance Central 1 outfit too and also because it was the only place where Angel won't flirt with her. She finished getting changed and almost decided to leave. But before she left, she went on her phone to check her email accounts and blogs for any updates but she had none. But she noticed an update about a rare moon that was occurring the night that her dance off was on too.

She just glared at it as she looked at it. She read quietly to herself.

_Rare blue harvest moon to occur tonight._

_A rare blue harvest moon is about to occur tonight scientists and asrtonomers mentioned. They said that the blue moonlight will give some unexpected effects on the animals tonight. They mentioned to leave any positive pets outside and negative pets inside because of the effects of this moon._

She just rolled her eyes before she placed her phone into her pocket, grabbed her home and car keys to lock her home up and hopping into her flash pink Mustang GT to drive off all the way to the DCI Headquartes as all the other crews and audience were outside to watch them dance. Miss Aubrey plugged some of her tunes into her car stereo as she was driving down a highway that was the quickest route to the car lot.

About fifteen minutes later, she arrived as everyone was outside including Angel, whom she wasn't interested in at all. There were the other crews who were there; DCI, Riptide, Hi-Def, Flash4wrd, The Glitteratti, D-Cypher, D-Coy and the rest she didn't care about. She never cared about anyone at all. Well, that's what she had thought.

She gets into position before Angel walks up to her and attempted to flirt on her like he usually does.

"Hey there chica, you look super cute as always."

"Hah! Nice try Angel but you can never steal my heart away because you are way out of my league." said Miss Aubrey in a very sassy way that Angel felt a bit hotter. She just rolled her eyes and pushed him into his spot before Lima said that the dance was going to start. Everyone in the carpark, the full white moon shone brightly over the car park before the song started. Miss Aubrey got into position before the song started.

The first verse had started as she showed her usual face as everyone cheered to both members along with their backups. Miss Aubrey was showing a fabulous lead as Angel was drifting back a bit. So he tried to catch up to her before the song had finished. Before the chorus had started, the jukebox started to cut out unexpectedly, causing the audience to boo at them before Glitch noticed something happening in the sky.

"You guys look!" Glitch yelled as he pointed to the white moon that turned into a blue moon with a rare blue moonlight. Miss Aubrey never cared about it even though the others thought it was pretty awesome. Before anyone noticed, the birds turned evil and began to grow teeth and flew straight to the group, trying to eat them alive. The group however dodged them and hid somewhere away from them. But the weirdest thing happened to Miss Aubrey. She felt her body shut down and someone that anyone was NOT expecting: someone that was nowhere like Miss Aubrey.

"Oh my god! That is so beautiful!" said Miss Aubrey before she began to giggle. Everyone turned to look at Miss Aubrey in a weird way that they was not expecting. They all thought, "Aubrey's acting nice. Why is she like this? Because it is very terrifying."

"Where's my Angel!? Angel boo! Where are you?" she asked before she giggled again and Angel took a few steps forward before Miss Aubrey ran to him and hugged him as everyone was now scared of her. Glitch took out his phone and videoed the whole scene with her for proof. Angel couldn't breathe so he tried to get out of her embrace before he wanted to vomit. all over her and knew that she hated the visual of vomit. She would usually say to grow up and hold it in. When he finally got out of her embrace, the Latino ran by a garden and vomited. He heard footsteps walking closer to him and knew it was her, Miss Aubrey. But wasn't expecting support from her at all.

"It's okay Angel. I'll help you." causing Angel to feel chills down his spine from her support. Miss Aubrey turned around and stood up with a big smile on her face as everyone showed a face of terror. Glitch took a step forward and asked if she was okay.

"Are you okay Aubrey?"

"I'm not okay" Glitch was prepared to get a scream from her. But got, "I am feeling fantastic!" She grabbed Glitch and hugged him before swinging around and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She dropped him as she gave him a wave before Glitch wiped his face as everyone still felt weird with the 'new' Miss Aubrey.

Everyone wanted her back to her normal self and wondered on how it changed her so much until someone noticed the change when it occurred.

"Wait!" shouted Lima as everyone including Miss Aubrey looked at her with a questioning look on their faces.

"We'd better check this out. Everyone come inside to check this out." Everyone followed the DCI leader into the building before going to the main area and watched Lima pushing some buttons before she realised what happened to Miss Aubrey. "Check this out!" Everyone looked at the screen in front of them as Miss Aubrey played with her orange locks and Angel's locks too. "It seemed that this 'Blue Harvest Moon' the scientists called it's moonlight has caused her attitude and personality into her alternate self."

"Meaning she isn't herself and somewhere inside of her is the real her?" asked Glitch before Lima nodded.

"The only way for the normal Miss Aubrey to come back is when the normal moonlight will come back which could take another half an hour." Everyone groaned as Angel yelped from Miss Aubrey yanking his hair, causing everyone in the room to look at him as he pointed to Miss Aubrey as everyone just said, "Oh!"

"So, we have to get her back to her normal self with the normal moon light the right time or she may be stuck being positive forever." Everyone felt chills at the thought of Miss Aubrey being so kind and sweet.

* * *

Ten minutes before the normal moonlight returns, Miss Aubrey lays down on Angel's chest peacefully as everyone continued to dodge the birds and pets that were outside. Lima and Rasa tried to think of a way to get the animals away so Lu$h crew could finish dancing. But they had to find the backups first because they had ran away and hid from the birds. Meanwhile, she talked to him in a gentle way.

"Angel, I'm sorry that I never gave you a chance. I just always thought of myself."

"It's okay Aubrey and I was never meant to flirt on you because I was just too scared on how I really felt for you."

"Do you like me?"

"In a way, yeah but I preferred you when you were more selfish!"

"I'm not selfish now. I care about everyone now."

"Which is why I don't love you anymore because you are too nice."

"WOW! That really hurt my heart!" said Miss Aubrey before she felt tears on her and ran away from the Latino. Angel kept trying to get the girl but her cries made it sound impossible to hear. She runs outside and the tears began to fade away, including the tears, which made her feel invincible. She just lied down on the ground before all the birds chirped with their teeth by Miss Aubrey not hurting at all. Everyone was jaw dropped on how the birds didn't her but it hunted them. But before Lima came outside with Rasa, Glitch saw the moon changing.

"Guys! The moon!" The moon had changed back to its usual colour before they all looked at Miss Aubrey and wishing that it worked. Miss Aubrey noticed that she was on the ground, surrounded by birds before she made her first words since the moon change.

"Go away you freaky birds! And STAY AWAY from me!" she yelled before the birds flew away as she stood up and wiping her clothes down. She noticed that everyone was looking at her like she did something wrong.

"Why are you freakazoids looking at me for? What did I do wrong?" she asked before everyone ran up to her and hugged her with Angel in front as always.

"Okay." She said. No one moved.

"Okay." She said in a more serious tone. No one moved so she yelled at them to get them off.

"OKAY!" Everyone backed off as she said to finish the song so she could go home and go to her warm bed because she felt cold. Everyone began to surround her and Angel to finish the song. She then asked, "Where are our backups? They can't go home yet!"

"They ran away from the birds and you." said Glitch before Miss Aubrey glared at him. He hands her his phone with proof of what happened. Her face in shock from the video and hoped that it was fake.

_"Where's_ _my Angel? Angel boo! Where are you?"_

She held onto his phone and squashed his phone n her hands and glared at him before she said, "Don't ever show me happy attitudes of me got it Asian?" he nodded before walking back to Mo and she turned around to get back into her spot along with Angel. She waited for the music to start but the music didn't go.

"Where's our music?" asked Miss Aubrey.

"The jukebox began to malfunction before the Blue Harvest moon. So I'm afraid you all have to go home." Everyone groaned except for Miss Aubrey who was looking forward to going home. She went to her car and grabbed her keys out of her pocket to open her car door. She grabbed her keys to turn on her car before she drove another fifteen to twenty minutes through the highway because it was shorter. As she got home, she turned off her car and hopped out as she grabbed her keys and walked to go inside her house before her door opened. As she walked inside, she just dropped her keys on the ground and grabbed her a blanket from the spare bedroom on the ground floor and slept in there. She was too tired to go upstairs to her master bedroom and sleep. After all, that's Miss Aubrey for them.


End file.
